breaking down
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Fic pertama buatan kohai saya, Arabella.. Happy read!


Lalala... Adik kos jadi fujoshi. Hohohohoho...

Ini fic buatan dia, tapi karena dia masih malu untuk bikin akun di penpiksyendotnet, jadi nebeng ke saya dulu. Hahaha...

Dia syok lho abis bikin ini! Ga nyangka jadi fujoshi dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. SELAMAT MENEMPUH HIDUP BARU MENJADI SEORANG FUJOSHI!

Well, katanya ini terinspirasi dari fic saya yang "I Promise You". Karena masih pemula, mohon dukungan untuk kohai saya ini ya?

Sok! Here we goooo!

Disclaimer : NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Breaking Down (c) Arabella

Note : Typo, bahasa membingungkan de-el-el (namanya juga pemula) …..

# # # # # # # # #

" Kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu, tidakkah kau merindukanku?"

Air mata menetes di pipinya, mata yang tadinya berbinar–binar kini berubah menjadi sayu, aku terpaku, terdiam mendengar kata–katanya, ingin sekali aku memeluknya, merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini telah hilang dari hidupku, melepaskan kerinduan yang membuncah dalam dadaku. Namun saat aku ingin meraih tubuhnya, membelainya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku, aku tak bisa melakukannya, dia begitu jauh, semakin jauh dan tak terlihat sama sekali. Kegelapan malam telah menelannya, cahaya rembulan tak mampu menyinarinya, aku berlari mencarinya, menjerit memanggil namanya dengan segala tenagaku, tapi dia tetap tak nampak, hanya sayup – sayup kudengar suaranya yang begitu lirih membelai telingaku.

" Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu"

Dinginnya angin malam menerpa tubuhku. Cahaya rembulan perlahan–lahan tertutup oleh awan berganti dengan temaramnya alam. Suara binatang malam bersahut–sahutan, seakan–akan merasakan kepedihan yang aku rasakan.

KRIIIIIIINGGG!

Suara alarm membangunkanku dari alam bawah sadarku. Aku menguap,mengucek kedua mataku, berusaha membuka mata, dan melihat kenyataan bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi, mimpi yang tak berujung. Aku mendengus.

"Huffft... Mimpi itu lagi. Kenapa selalu mimpi yang sama? Apa kau begitu merindukanku, hingga kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku?" Aku menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, berjalan kearah jendela, membuka tirai yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya matahari ke bilikku.

Kututup mataku berusaha merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari yang bersinar tepat ke arah tubuhku, namun setiap kali aku menutup mataku, wajahnya selalu menghiasi pikiranku, senyumnya, kemarahannya, manjanya, bahkan sikap kekanak–kanakannya, semua itu masih membekas dalam ingatanku. Tak kusangka dia telah menempati sebagian dari jiwaku.

_Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Semua masalahmu sudah selesai, dendammu sudah terbalas, tidakkah kau bahagia? Datanglah padanya, dia begitu merindukanmu,kau juga begitu bukan?_

Suara itu selalu muncul disaat–saat aku mengingatnya, apakah aku begitu merindukannya?

_Datanglah, dia sedang menunggumu._

Ya aku harus kembali, aku harus menepati janjiku, setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya walau hanya sekali.

_ooOoo_

Untuk pertama kali setelah 3 tahun aku menginjakkan kakiku di desa ini lagi. Semuanya masih sama, hanya mungkin orang–orangnya sudah berganti karena peperangan yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kututup mataku dan menghirup napas dalam – dalam,mencoba merasakan sejuknya udara di desa ini.

" Hmm...masih sama seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah" Aku tersenyum.

" Sasuke..."

Sebuah suara memanggil namaku, entah mengapa tiba–tiba jantungku berdebar begitu keras. Adrenalinku berpacu, bertarung dengan debar jantungku yang semakin tak karuan. Suara ini, suara ini tidak asing bagiku. Aku tak berani membuka mataku, entah kenapa, untuk pertama kalinya aku tak mampu menguasai diriku.

" Sasuke..."

Suara itu memanggilku lagi, pelan–pelan kubuka kedua mataku, tepat di depanku, berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari arahku berdiri, dia menatapku,mata biru langit yang begitu indah mengamatiku. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah kulihat setelah 3 tahun.

" Akhirnya kau kembali,setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali Sasuke." Air mata menetes dipipinya.

" Aku menepati janjiku"

" Kau masih sama seperti dulu, masih tetap dingin dan sok berwibawa,apa kau tak merindukanku?"

" Aku..."

Ingin sekali aku berkata_ aku begitu merindukanmu _tapi lidahku serasa kelu, tak mampu berkata apa–apa. ingin sekali aku berlari mendekat kearahnya, melepaskan kerinduanku, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, tapi kakiku tak bergerak, detak jantungku berpacu semakin cepat.

Dia mendekat ke arahku,mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum, kemudian kedua tangannya meraih wajahku, mengelus pipiku dengan begitu lembutnya.

" Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Dia mencium keningku, merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya, inilah yang kurindukan selama ini. Aku membalas pelukannya, kupeluk dia dengan erat.

" Aku merindukanmu, Naruto."

" Sasuke, bisakah kau longgarkan pelukanmu? Aku tak bisa bernapas."

Dia berbisik ditelingaku, aku tak memperdulikannya, aku semakin mempererat pelukanku, seakan–akan inilah pelukan pertama dan terakhir bagiku. Aku begitu merindukannya, otakku dipenuhi oleh Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto, logikaku tak berjalan. Kuserang bibir Naruto dengan ganas, mata biru lautnya membelalak, terkejut dengan aksiku yang begitu tiba – tiba. Dia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku, tapi aku terlalu kuat untuknya, segera saja kukunci jari-jarinya dengan tanganku, bibirku segera memanggut bibirnya dengan ganas, sekuat apapun dia berusaha melepaskan ciumanku, tetap tak bisa, akhirnya lama–kelamaan dia menyerah, mencoba menikmati setiap belaian bibirku dibibirnya, lidah kami bertemu, saling memanggut dan menggigit. Mata kami terpejam, menikmati setiap aliran darah yang mengucur deras di pembuluh darah kami. Jantung kami berpacu seirama. Inilah sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, begitu nikmat dan memabukkan.

" Tak kusangka ternyata kau begitu merindukanku." Dia meringis menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya. Aku menatapnya kemudian kami sama–sama tertawa bersama.

" Aku menepati janjiku Naruto. Aku kembali, dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

" I believe you, Sasuke."

Kami berpelukan kembali, saling melepas kerinduan. Membiarkan semua yang selama ini menghalangi kami pergi bersama angin yang berhembus ke selatan.

_OWARI_

# # # # # # # # #

Arabella said, "Sasuke, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar gila!"

Ken said, "Suka-suka lo deh!"

Baiklah...demikianlah fic buatan sang kohai. Semoga setelah ini dia bisa berkarya lebih hot lagi #plakk!

Well, Arabella menanti review Anda!


End file.
